Rue's Death from her POV
by Missin-in-action
Summary: rue was always one of my fav characters so i decided to write something about her.  plz no flames... and plz review for ideas on nxt hunger games fanfic :     I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!  i just love the books!


Rue's death

Rues POV

I lit a match and threw it toward the stack of green wood. It's a good thing I'm a good shot. I quickly gather up my supplies and head toward the next campfire that Katniss and I set up. I would have enough time to gather up the wood for the third one. It was a distraction for the careers so Katniss could get rid of their giant mountain of supplies. The 2nd campfire spiralled grey smoke into the air as I hurried further along, gathering green wood as I went. I came across a little clearing and after checking for any other tributes, I built a small fire out of green wood. That's when I heard the blast. Frightened I shot to the nearest tree and nimbly climbed up. Looking over the treetops, I spotted heaps of smoke drifting through the air. I smiled. Yep Katniss sure was right. It is easier to get rid of stuff then to create it. As I climbed down a mockingjay landed on a branch and sang out warning. I frowned slightly and whistled my four-note tune to it. Signalling that I was fine. It seemed agitated, whistling its warning over and over again. I shook my head and continued climbing down. I should have listened to its warning because the next thing I know I am tangled in a coarse net with the district 1 boy, Marvel, pointing a very sharp spear at me.

"You don't have to do this", I whispered, "please leave me alone! I have to go home to care for my younger siblings"

I'm too young to die, I thought.

The district 1 boy just smiled. "Should of thought of that when you were reaped"

Then my courage broke as he started running out of the undergrowth.

"KATNISS" I screamed, "KATNISS!"

"RUE!"I hear her voice but I already know she will be too late, "Rue I'm coming!"

I hear pounding feet, then Katniss' face appears. "Rue" she says.

I reach my hand through the coarse fibre, whimpering.

I hear her scream as the district 1 boy heaves the spear at me with all his might. But all I do is make a soft sound of pain and despair as the spear thuds into my stomach. Her arrow soars and lands deep into his neck. She's yelling at me, asking if there's more. I have to say no several times before she hears it. She drops her gear beside me and pulls out her knife, briefly freeing me from the net.

I roll over as far as possible before the pain kicks in. She gentle pulls me onto her lap, stroking my hair.

"You blew up the food?" I ask

"Every last bit" she replies

"You have to win Katniss"

"I am going to win for the both of us now"

A cannon fires. Must be for marvel because I'm not dead yet.

"Sing?" I whisper

She looks up as tears start sliding down her face. Then she starts to sing.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
>A bed of grass, a soft green pillow<br>Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
>And when again they open, the sun will rise. <em>

Her voice is sweet and melodic, temporarily pushing away the pain

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
>Here the daisies guard you from every harm<br>Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
>Here is the place where I love you. <em>

I could feel my strength leaving my body. I tried hard, oh so hard to hold on.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
>A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray<em>

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
>And when again it's morning, they'll wash away. <em>

But my efforts were wasted. I could hear Katniss getting to the last lines of her song. A beautiful melody, so sweet, promising tomorrow would be better than today.

I hope her tomorrow is better than my today.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
>Here the daisies guard you from every harm<br>Here your dreams are sweet And tomorrow brings them true  
>Here is the place where I love you. <em>

The last lines drifted to my ears as Katniss's tears dripped onto my face.

I had one last thought…

"Mama, I failed you. I am sorry."


End file.
